


Maudit UA

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [7]
Category: Original Work, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, France (Country), Friendship/Love, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Paris (City), Politics, Satire, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de mini-épisodes et drabbles dans un univers alternatif moderne de la fanfiction Maudits Silmarils. Nouveau chapitre : La philosophie III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'annonce

**Author's Note:**

> Cet UA est né d'un drabble rédigé lors de la Coupe du Monde de football 2014 (voir le recueil "Maudits bonus du livre 1"). Je vais poster ici les différents textes écrits dans cet UA en essayant de respecter un ordre chronologique ! La plupart sont écrits à l'occasion d'arbres à drabbles.  
> Warning : Cette histoire est vraiment pour les gens qui aiment le duo Ecthelion/Belin.

**L'Annonce**

 

Sourire, c’est quelque chose que cet habitué de la  _Boulangerie du Moulin_  ne semble pas connaître. Mais cette fois, à la place de son air froid et détaché habituel, c’est un rictus de panique qui se dessine sur son jeune visage.  
  
« Comment ça, vous n’avez plus que du pain blanc ?! »  
  
« Mon boulanger est malade, alors y’a point d’pain complet aujourd’hui », répond calmement l’imposante commerçante.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. Je viens chaque jour ici acheter mon pain complet, et il est très bon ! »  
  
« Vous n’avez qu’à prendre une baguette normale, elles sont toutes t’aussi bonnes. »  
  
Imaginant cette éventualité, le jeune homme pâlit d’angoisse.  
  
« Vous avez entendu parler de l’index glycémique ? »  
  
« L’index glissémisque ? Qu’est-ce donc qu’ça ? »  
  
« Laissez tomber », répond le client. « Je peux mettre une annonce, par contre ? »  
  
« Mais faites, faites… »  
  
Le jeune homme se dirige vers le panneau de liège, et tandis qu’il épingle son bout de papier, la boulangère ne peut s’empêcher de regarder ses cheveux, qu’il a étonnamment longs pour un homme (bien plus long que ceux du Belin !), noirs comme des ailes de corbeau, impeccablement lisses et brillants.  
  
« Voilà », ponctue-t-il.  
  
L’annonce est formulée ainsi :  _JH 19 ans cherche colocataire pour son appartement dans le quartier, 3 pièces dont 2 chambres. Souhaite personne calme sachant se faire oublier. Si intéressé, contacter Eric de la Fontaine au 06 ## ## ## ##. Ps : Pas de filles._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, cette histoire d'index glycémique est de l'autodérision.


	2. Les vieilles dames

**Les vieilles dames**

 

Radieuse, Mme Mazars fit son entrée dans la  _Boulangerie du Moulin_. La matinée n'était pas très avancée, mais la plupart des casiers présentant les pains étaient vides.  
  
« Ben ça 'lors, l'Belin est toujours malade ? », dit la vieille dame en s'avançant jusqu'au comptoir.  
  
Ses petites chaussures à talons et nœud papillon défraîchi faisaient sonner les dalles mosaiquées noires et blanches.  
  
« Hé, malheureusement oui... », répondit Mme Leblond, la tenancière. « Il a attrapé une mauvaise grippe ».  
  
Mme Mazars se pencha en avant.  
  
« Comment qu'il a donc fait son compte ? », s'enquit-elle. « Quand j'le vois il a toujours les joues bien roses ! »  
  
« C't'est qui doit v'nir travailler ici chaque nuit, et il habite en banlieue... A c't'heure y'a point d'métro, alors il prend sa bicyclette. Alors ça le crève, pensez-vous bien. Surtout par ce froid qu'il fait t'en ce moment. »  
  
« Faudrait qu'il trouve à habiter près d'ici. Hé ! Vous n'pouvez point l'prendre chez vous ? »  
  
« J'lui ai ben proposé ! Mais il veut point, c't'entêté ! Vous connaissez les jeunes... »  
  
Elle se tourna vers les baguettes et les pains blancs, la main droite légèrement tremblante.  
  
« Vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude ? »  
  
« Oui », répondit avec douceur Mme Mazars. « Toujours la même chose. »  
  
Pendant que Mme Leblond lui préparait sa commande, elle se mit à regarder mécaniquement les annonces épinglées sur le tableau de liège. Puis elle revint en trottinant devant la caisse.  
  
« Je viens de voir que quelqu'un cherchait un colocataire dans le quartier », dit-elle en articulant bien chaque mot. « Ça ne pourrait pas intéresser l'Belin ? »  
  
« J'sais point. Il m'a dit qu'il n'voulait point habiter avec personne ! »  
  
« Mais c'est un autre jeune. Avec un autre jeune, il s'entendrait bien. Et il se ferait des amis. »  
  
« Alors ça doit être l'annonce du monsieur Lafontaine », dit la boulangère. « Mais j'n'sais point si Belin pourrait s'entendre avec lui. Il est un peu bizarre. »  
  
« Ah bon ? », répondit Mme Mazars, se courbant encore plus au-dessus du comptoir.  
  
« Il a d'longs cheveux noirs, et il n'sourit jamais, rien avoir avec le Belin qu'est toujours si gracieux. »  
  
« Quand vous dites qu'il a d'longs cheveux noirs, vous voulez dire comme ceux qui font du harde 'rock ? »  
  
« Oui, exactement comme ça. Et il a une grosse chevalière sur l'index de la main droite. »  
  
Comme satisfaite, Mme Leblond ponctua cette révélation d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un hochement de menton.  
  
« Ça alors, ça s'rait point un sataniste tout d'même ? », s'ébahit Mme Mazars.  
  
« J'pense point, car il a toujours sa médaille de la Sainte Trinité autour du cou. Et je m'souviens qu'une fois, il m'a dit qu'il était allé à la Manif... »  
  
« La manif ? Celle du Premier Mai ? »  
  
« Non, la Manif Contre les Homos. »  
  
« Ah bon ? »  
  
« Mais oui. »  
  
« Mais si il aime les curés, pourquoi qu'il s'laisse pousser les cheveux ? »  
  
« J'savons point. En tout cas c'est point l'pire. L'pire c'est qu'il veut point manger d'pain blanc. Il n'achète que du pain complet ou du pain d'seigle. »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, l'pain blanc ? »  
  
Mme Leblond leva ses larges mains vers le ciel.  
  
« Allez savoir. »  
  
Mme Mazars sortit un porte-monnaie de son sac et ses doigts maigres aux veines apparentes en tirèrent lentement quelques pièces de monnaie. Mme Leblond prit l'argent, puis lui tendit une baguette et un pain liés ensemble par une feuille de papier.  
  
« Merci bien. Je reviendrai jeudi », annonça la vieille dame.  
  
« Passez une bonne journée », répondit aimablement la commerçante.  
  
Lorsque Mme Mazars laissera retomber la porte carillonnante, Mme Leblond eut brusquement l'air fâchée. La tête baissée, elle fit le tour du comptoir pour aller décrocher l'annonce d'Eric de la Fontaine.  
  
Elle la considéra quelques instants. Puis elle décrocha son téléphone.

 

 


	3. La colocation

**La colocation**

 

Belin se tenait devant la porte carillonnante. Mme Leblond s'approcha de lui et réajusta son écharpe autour du cou.

« Allons ! J'espère que ça va bien s'passer ! »

« J'pense bien », répondit Belin.

Il sortit de la boulangerie. Un grand jeune homme, en jeans et blouson marron à capuche, patientait sur le trottoir. Belin n'avait jamais vu, directement, d'homme avec de si longs cheveux. Lui-même les portait un peu longs, mais cet Eric de la Fontaine les avait jusqu'à la taille, un peu comme les hard-rockers. Il avait les traits fins, avec une silhouette semblant athlétique. De longs cils ourlaient ses yeux clairs, mais sa bouche était ouverte.

« C'est vous, Belin ? »

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme blond lui tendit une main franche et amicale. Eric la serra, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, à deux rues d'ici », précisa-t-il.

Il traversa le passage piéton, et Belin le suivit. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, en cette journée de novembre ensoleillée, le boulanger avait l'impression que l'autre le dévisageait.

« Vous êtes boulanger depuis quand ? »

« Depuis trois ans », répondit Belin, toujours étonné que l'autre le vouvoie.

« C'est quel bac ? »

« Je n'ai pas le bac. J'ai fait un CAP. »

« Ah. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et vous aimez quoi comme musique ? »

Belin pensa qu'il devait essayer de marquer des points, s'il voulait l'emporter sur les autres candidats à la colocation.

« J'aime le hard rock ! », mentit-il.

« Ah bon ? Moi je déteste ça. »

Perdu. Ils passèrent devant un KFC.

« Vous aimez ? », demanda Eric.

Belin haussa les épaules.

« C'est là », dit Eric.

Ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'un immeuble haussmanien. Belin ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« C'est l'appartement de mes parents », expliqua Eric en le laissant entrer. « L'an dernier j'avais une bourse d'étude, mais plus cette année. »

Il commença par lui montrer la salle de bains, où il y avait une baignoire, et la chambre non occupée, relativement spacieuse.

Belin n'osa pas demander pourquoi il vivait seul dans l'appartement de ses parents. Peut-être ceux-ci habitaient à l'étranger pour leur travail. Sur une commode, dans le couloir, il y avait une photo encadrée, représentant deux adultes en uniformes militaires – l'homme était particulièrement séduisant, et ressemblait un peu à Eric de la Fontaine.

« Voici ma chambre », dit ce dernier.

Elle était plus petite que l'autre, et on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait été rangée à la hâte. Une chaussette sale dépassait de sous le lit, dont la couette était froissée ; la poubelle près du bureau débordait. Dans un coin se trouvait une chaîne hi-fi avec un gros casque. Il y avait aussi deux étagères. L'une était remplie de livres et de classeurs, l'autre de cds impeccablement classés. Belin s'approcha pour les regarder. C'était de la grande musique... Il y avait d'ailleurs un diplôme du conservatoire accroché sur un mur, ainsi que différents posters. L'un d'entre eux représentait un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui posait avec un violon.

« C'est Magloire ! », expliqua Eric de la Fontaine. « Le grand compositeur. »

Il montra une autre affiche, sur laquelle on voyait un escrimeur, casque au bras. Il avait lui aussi de longs cheveux bruns, mais ceux-là étaient noués en chignon.

« Lui c'est Kano, l'ancien champion d'escrime ! »

Belin comprit soudain pourquoi Eric de la Fontaine s'était laissé poussé les cheveux aussi longs. Il voulait simplement ressembler à ses idoles.

« J'en fais, de l'escrime », ajouta Eric. « Mon entraîneur c'est Laurent Findel. Vous le connaissez peut-être ? Il est très connu ! »

« Oh non je n'vois point. »

« Vous faites quoi comme sport ? »

Belin réfléchit.

« J'fais du vélo de temps en temps. »

Le visage d'Eric de la Fontaine se froissa, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Belin sentit que la colocation lui échappait.

« Et vous jouez de quel instrument ? »

« J'sais jouer un peu d'accordéon. C'est mon tonton qui m'avait appris. »

Le visage d'Eric de la Fontaine ne s'arrangea pas.

« Je vais vous montrer le reste. »

La cuisine était équipée, avec une table pour y manger, et Belin s'imagina y faire des gâteaux. Quant au salon, il était large et lumineux, avec un sofa, une table basse, une télévision.

« Mme Leblond m'a dit que vous vous leviez tôt pour aller au travail. »

« Oui mais je n'fais pas d'bruit. »

« C'est embêtant. J'ai tendance à me lever tard... »

Belin sentit son estomac se contracter. Bah, de toute façon, il valait mieux continuer à habiter dans son studio et à faire tout ce trajet, que de vivre avec quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'entendrait pas !

Il s'approcha des fenêtres, qui donnaient sur la rue.

« Il y a du double-vitrage », dit Eric. Puis il ajouta : « Vous êtes à Paris depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, depuis un an seulement. »

« Et vous venez d'où ? »

« D'Auvergne. »

« Vos parents sont restés là-bas alors ? »

Belin baissa la tête.

« Ils sont décédés », dit-il. « Ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'étais p'tiot, et mon père il y a un an. Alors j'suis monté à Paris où il y'avait ma grand-tante qui tenait t'une boulangerie. »

Le visage d'Eric se transforma de manière indescriptible.

« Je... Les miens aussi ! »

Puis il se reprit.

« Excusez-moi. »

Puis il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et alla chercher le portrait que Belin avait vu dans le couloir, pour lui montrer.

« Là c'est mon père. Il était amiral. Et là c'est ma mère. Elle était colonel dans les bérets verts. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais onze ans. »

« Et donc vous avez v'cu ici jusque là ? »

« Oh non. J'étais en pensionnat. Et pendant les grandes vacances j'étais en famille d'accueil. »

Le souvenir le fit grimacer.

« Mais j'ai pu venir habiter ici à ma majorité. »

« J'suis désolé », dit Belin. « J'voulais pas parler d'ça... »

« Non, c'est rien », répondit Eric.

Il alla reposer le portrait. Belin entendit sa voix qui l'appelait, du couloir.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose ! »

Le boulanger s'exécuta. L'autre se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre. Quand il vit qu'il était là, il entra et s'accroupit devant son lit. Il en sortit une malette noire couverte d'autocollants et d'inscriptions sales faites au typex.

Il la posa sur le lit puis défit les lourds fermoirs. L'intérieur était tout différent de l'extérieur, immaculé et tapissé de velours rouge. Et sur ce velours reposait une grande flûte argentée, semblant plus précieuse qu'un bijou ou un objet sacerdotal.

« C'est ma flûte », dit Eric de la Fontaine en souriant.

Belin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la flûte à bec en plastique avec laquelle il devait jouer en cours d'Education Musicale, quand il était au collège.

« J'n'savais point qu'il existait de flûte aussi grande », dit-il.

Eric sourit à nouveau.

Belin toucha la flûte du bout des doigts.

« Elle est bien belle. »

« Vous pouvez apporter vos affaires cet après-midi, si vous voulez », dit soudainement Eric.

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin, si vous êtes toujours intéressé par la colocation. »

« Mais vous n'aviez pas d'autres personnes à voir ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis, pour vous, ce sera plus pratique. Je me rappelle quand vous étiez malade, il n'y avait plus de pain complet. »

Belin se demanda brusquement si cette colocation était une bonne idée.

 

 

 

 


	4. Le petit-déjeuner

**Le petit-déjeuner**

 

Eric de la Fontaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était son premier petit-déjeuner pris en commun avec son nouveau colocataire, Belin Leblond, et sur son set de table, ce dernier avait installé un grand bol rempli de lait chaud manifestement délayé à l'eau, dans lequel trempait ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de mie de pain, ainsi que des choses vertes et oranges... Quoi, des légumes ?!  
  
« Ne me dites pas que vous mangez de la soupe le matin ? »  
  
« Bien si, pourquoi ? J'ai toujours fait ça d'par chez moi, et c'est fameux », répondit le jeune campagnard avec simplicité.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose de normal, plutôt ? »  
  
Eric brandit son paquet de Chocapic.  
  
« Je ne sais point... J'n'en ai jamais mangé. »  
  
« Vous n'avez jamais mangé de Chocapic ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »  
  
« Non mes parents n'en achetaient point. C'est bien trop cher. J'suis habitué à ma soupe, et ça m'convient. »  
  
« Les Chocapic, cher ? Mais vous sortez d'... »  
  
Il pensa s'être arrêté à temps, mais Belin semblait vexé.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas en goûter ? », reprit Eric de la Fontaine. « C'est plein de chocolat... »  
  
Malgré son air mécontent, Belin semblait tout de même tenté.  
  
« Allez », insista Eric en lui tendant un autre bol.  
  
Belin céda, et y versa quatre pétales, car il craignait d'abuser.  
  
« Mais plus que ça ! », dit Eric.  
  
D'autorité, il lui prit son bol, et le remplit presque totalement, puis ajouta du lait.  
  
Bientôt, Belin mangeait ses Chocapic avec délectation...  
  
« J'vous l'avait dit que c'était bon ! », clama Eric.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, ce taciturne jeune homme avait enlevé les petites étiquettes portant son nom sur les aliments des deux premiers étages du frigo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le coup de la soupe le matin, c'est inspiré de mon grand-père lozérien... (oui Belin n'est pas en avance sur son époque)


	5. La diététique

**La diététique**

 

 

« Thé, bœuf à 5% de matière grasse, œufs x 12, blancs de poulet, amandes, pas de Chocapic ».  
  
Telle est la liste que Belin Leblond considère benoîtement, sur le petit morceau de papier fripé qui fut une partie de feuille de classeur.

  
  
« J'comprends vraiment point », lui dit plus tard la boulangère. « Comment qu'ça s'fait qu'ton companh il veut point manger d'notre pain blanc? »  
  
« C'est parce qu'il fait t'un régime paléontologique », explique Belin.  
  
« Un régime paléontologique ? Qu'est-ce donc qu'ça ? »  
  
« C'est quand t'on mange comme les dinosaures. »

 


	6. Les muscles

**Les muscles**

 

 

Tous les habitués du petit supermarché de la rue des Cinq Frères connaissaient Ginette Boudu, la caissière cinquantenaire à la blouse rouge qui prenait un malin plaisir à commenter les achats des clients.  
  
« Tiens donc… Pas de Chocapics aujourd’hui ? », dit-elle malicieusement à Eric de la Fontaine, après avoir passé sa dernière barquette de blancs de poulets.  
  
« Je suis au régime », répondit le jeune homme.  
  
La caissière le regarda de haut en bas, l’air profondément sceptique.  
  
« Vous, au régime ? Sérieusement ? »  
  
« Il faut que je sèche ! », expliqua Eric.  
  
« Vous êtes mouillé ? »  
  
« Mais non, c’est pour mes muscles ! »  
  
  
  
La dernière fois qu’il s’était pesé, au club d’escrime, Eric avait constaté avec effroi qu’il avait pris quatre kilos. Il avait alors entamé une diète paléolithique, le dernier régime à la mode chez les hommes, pour être plus fort et mince.  
  
D’un autre côté, quand il voyait les muscles de Belin, son colocataire et ami, il avait presque des états d’âme. Pétrir de la pâte et enfourner des pains avaient suffi à lui dessiner des muscles larges, à la fois naturels et solides – qui de plus semblaient si doux au toucher.  
  
Et cet innocent passait son temps à manger du pain avec du beurre !

 


	7. La garçonnière

**La garçonnière**

 

Passer des heures affalés dans le canapé du salon, à regarder des émissions sportives en mangeant du poulet frit et en buvant de la bière, telle fut rapidement l'occupation favorite des deux colocataires.  
  
Elle contribua à les rapprocher par-delà les mécompréhensions culturelles et les différences de parcours. Bientôt, ils furent tout à fait à l'aise tous les deux, et se lancèrent dans d'autres activités en binôme : bowling, promenades, sorties au marché, où Belin expliquait à Eric comment bien choisir les produits.  
  
Les soirées télé demeuraient néanmoins leurs moments d'intimité amicale préférés. Un jour, Eric se coucha même entièrement sur le sofa, semblant oublier que les genoux de son désormais “meilleur copain” n'étaient pas un oreiller... Surpris, Belin ne sut quoi faire. Alors il resta immobile, souriant légèrement sans l'avoir décidé.

 


	8. L'esthétique

**L'esthétique**

****  
Ni convenable, ni élégant, c'est ce que Belin Leblond pense de son visage. Pourtant, un jour, son colocataire et ami, Eric de la Fontaine, qui est en train de le regarder avec insistance, comme cela arrive souvent, lui fait cette réflexion :  
  
« Vous avez un beau nez... »  
  
« Oh non j'ne trouve pas », répond le boulanger en rougissant.  
  
« Si si, c'est beau comment il rebique au bout. »  
  
« Pourtant y'a plein d'gens qui ont un nez comme ça, comme le mien... »  
  
« Oui mais sur vous, ça ne fait pas pareil... », répond Eric. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »  
  
Et il en a l'air sincèrement étonné.

 

 


	9. Les poils

**Les poils**

****  
Cet instant, quand il était rentré plus tôt que prévu de l'université et était passé devant la porte de la salle de bains grande ouverte, Eric de la Fontaine ne l'oublierait jamais.  
  
Belin, son colocataire, était en caleçon devant le lavabo, le bas du visage couvert de mousse à raser. La lumière du jour qui tombait sur lui par le vasistas faisait briller ses cheveux, les poils de ses bras et de son torse, parfaitement et naturellement musclés.  
  
Eric ravala sa salive. Tenue par la large main de Belin, la lame du rasoir traça une bande nette de peau nue au milieu de la crème blanche.  
  
 _Ah !_   Qu'Eric aimerait pouvoir se raser comme ça, lui aussi ! Car il était imberbe, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il regardait la barbe de Belin et ses poils sur le torse avec autant d'envie.

Mais brusquement, le jeune homme blond s'aperçut de sa présence. Eric rougit sans savoir pourquoi, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.  
  
«  Oh, t'es là  ?  », balbutia Belin. «  J'pensais pas qu'tu rentrerais maintenant. J'ai pris d'ta mousse à raser, j'avais fini la mienne.  »  
  
«  Tu as bien fait...  »  
  
Malgré qu'il ne s'en serve pas, Eric en conservait une bombe dans son armoire de toilettes, ainsi qu'un lot de rasoirs. Parce qu'un homme se devait d'en avoir dans sa salle de bains, et parce qu'après tout, on ne savait jamais... Ils allaient peut-être se décider à pousser un jour.

 

(version courte [ici](http://drakys.dreamwidth.org/448299.html?thread=5185579#cmt5185579))


	10. L'esthétique II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dur d'être le plus beau de tous les Noldor...

**L'esthétique II**

 

Eric de la Fontaine et Belin Leblond faisaient leurs courses à Monoprix, dans le rayon « poulet pané », quand une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, globalement débraillée, mais portant des vêtements de marque noirs, s'arrêta près d'eux. Elle se mit à détailler Eric du regard, ce qui étonna Belin mais ne sembla pas étonner Eric.  
  
« Excusez-moi mon garçon, mais vous faites quelle taille... 1m90 ? »  
  
« 1m88 », répondit le jeune homme.  
  
« Et vous avez quel âge ? »  
  
« 19 ans. »  
  
« Vous avez déjà fait des photos ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que j'ai déjà fait des photos ! Qui n'en a jamais fait ? »  
  
« Non... Je veux dire avec un photographe professionnel... Pour du mannequinat. Je travaille pour une agence de mannequins. »  
  
Eric ne semblait pas très intéressé.  
  
« Je ne veux pas devenir mannequin, je veux devenir champion d'escrime. »  
  
« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre... Tournez-vous de trois quarts... Voilà. Ah oui. Ah oui oui. Et votre grain de peau... Vous êtes imberbe, non ? »  
  
« Oui », avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.  
  
« Androgyne ! Très Haute Couture ! Faites voir vos cheveux. »  
  
Elle lui retira son bonnet et se mit à toucher la longue chevelure lisse et épaisse, noire avec des reflets bleus, comme si elle cherchait à en apprécier la texture.  
  
« C'est la première fois dans toute ma carrière que je vois quelqu'un comme vous... Et vous avez un port, une élégance naturelle... »  
  
« Hein ? », barrit Eric.  
  
L'air appréciatif de la femme se mitigea, en quelque chose qui semblait signifier :  _oubliez ce que je viens de dire_.  
  
« Il faut absolument que vous fassiez des photos. Cela pourrait vous rapporter un peu d'argent, et si vous faites des études... »  
  
Eric avait l'air sceptique. Mais il prit d'un coup Belin par le bras, qui était tout calme et souriant, avec son bonnet et son début de barbe.  
  
« Et regardez lui, il pourrait en faire aussi, non ? Il a 18 ans et il mesure 1m77. »  
  
« Oh... Il est trop petit. Maintenant c'est 1m85 mi-ni-mum pour les hommes. »  
  
« Mais regardez comme il a de beaux cheveux... Ils sont tout dorés... »  
  
Il montra les dits cheveux, saisissant une mèche entre le pouce et l'index. Belin rougit sous son bonnet.  
  
« Et puis regardez comment il est de trois quarts », ajouta Eric, effleurant la ligne de la mâchoire densément piquetée de poils, qui luisaient sous la lumière artificielle du magasin.  
  
« Oh... », fit la femme. « Je ne doute pas que pour vous votre petit-ami soit le plus beau du monde... Et c'est normal... Mais vous voyez, ce n'est même pas une question de beauté.. Mais de photogénie. »  
  
Au mot « petit-ami », Eric fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Pourquoi « petit-ami » ? Et puis vous ne l'avez pas vu torse nu ! Il a un torse très photogénique ! Il est très large et musclé, avec des poils. »  
  
Belin avait l'air d'être au septième ciel. La femme se grattait le menton.  
  
« Vous savez quoi ? J'ai un ami photographe, Hervé Cénédrin, qui fait des photos de couples ou de duos... Vous pourriez peut-être poser ensemble pour lui. Je vais vous donner sa carte. Et voici la mienne, tant que j'y suis... Appelez-moi. »  
  
  
  
Deux mois plus tard, Eric et Belin se trouvaient tous les deux à moitié nus devant un fond bleu. Belin était vêtu d'un costume d'Eros, avec carquois, flèches et petites ailes blanches duveteuses. Son torse nu rutilait sous les projecteurs. Ecthelion était en Hermès, avec toge et sandales à ailettes.  
  
Hervé Cénédrin se frottait les joues, l'air pensif.  
  
« Oui en fait... Je me demande si je ne devrais pas plutôt les mettre en Achille et Patrocle... ça ferait un carton pour la prochaine couverture de  _Gay & Joli_. »  



	11. Politique I

  
« Non, laisse », dit Eric à Belin, alors que ce dernier saisissait la télécommande pour changer de chaîne.  
  
L'homme en chemise violette et au visage sympathique se tourna vers la caméra et dit : « Le populaire maire de Paris, c'est le sujet de notre deuxième reportage. »  
  
« C'est le frère de Kano », expliqua Eric.  
  
« Le maire ? »  
  
_C'était il y a cinq ans que l'actuel maire de Paris, Arthur Gondolin, commençait son irrésistible ascension. Et depuis, malgré des mesures contre la pollution dont l'efficacité est contestée, sa popularité ne faiblit pas. Il est de tous les grands événements culturels et gastronomiques, et ne rate pas un salon de l'agriculture._  
  
Le maire apparut à l'écran, un très grand homme brun dominant la foule des badauds ; on le vit flatter de la main une vache.  
  
« Ah, c'est une belle bête ! », dit-il d'une voix profonde.  
  
« Tenez, goûtez ce morceau de Cantal, monsieur Gondolin. »  
  
« Excellent, excellent. »  
  
Un reporter interrogea un agriculteur aux joues rouges : « Vous en pensez quoi, de monsieur Gondolin? »  
  
« Le maire de Paris ? Il est très sympathique », répond le paysan avec un léger accent des Causses. « Quand il vient il nous goûte toujours quelque chose. Et il connaît toutes les races de vaches. »  
  
De l'autre côté de l'écran, Eric de la Fontaine se tourna légèrement vers Belin, pour observer sa réaction. Le visage de son colocataire était plein d'attention et de concentration, tandis qu'il regardait ce moment du reportage. Eric sourit.  
  
_Mais les mesures phares de son premier mandat : vélib, circulation alternée, grands chantiers de rénovation et de construction, ne font pas l'unanimité._  
  
Un micro-trottoir eut pour participant un petit homme âgé à casquette de tweed.  
  
« Vous pensez quoi, des mesures de Monsieur Gondolin contre la pollution? », demande le journaliste.  
  
« Ben, il a tout fait nettoyer et repeindre en blanc », répond le parisien d'une voix chevrotante. « Alors c'est vrai que du coup, la pollution, on la voit moins. Mais là c'est quand même trop blanc. Oui... Quand c'est trop blanc, c'est trop blanc quoi. »  
  
_Mais malgré son affiliation au centre droit, le maire de Paris y tient, à son combat contre le réchauffement climatique. On dit que son attachement à cette cause lui viendrait d'un événement tragique qui changea sa vie à tout jamais il y a dix ans : la disparition de sa femme, la climatologue Elenn Wei, tandis qu'elle étudiait la fonte de la banquise au Pôle Nord._  
  
Une jeune femme en tenue arctique complète, bonnet, moufles et capuche fourrée apparut à l'écran ; on la vit grattouiller un adorable bébé phoque.  
  
_La scientifique laissait derrière elle une petite fille de douze ans. Depuis, Arthur Gondolin ne s'est pas remarié. Sa personnalité, parfois difficile à saisir, suscite l'intérêt. C'est aussi le cas de ses conseillers. Le plus au centre, Sven Lodh, est connu pour son intelligence et ses qualités de diplomate. Ce n'est pas le cas de Célestin Egalement, publicitaire et homme d'affaires controversé dont les petites phrases font souvent polémique. L'an dernier, il déclarait ainsi :_

 

* * *

  

**« Si l'on n'a pas une Rolex à 50 ans, c'est qu'on a raté sa vie. »**

Célestin Egalement

 

* * *

  
  
_Ne cachant son orientation résolument néo-libérale et droitière, il alla même jusqu'à affirmer, au mois de septembre..._  
  
Le reportage montra alors un homme brun aux cheveux ondulés et mi-longs, aux yeux verts pénétrants, affalé dans un fauteuil, un cigare à sa main droite baguée d'or, les jambes ouvertes.

 

* * *

 

**« Les chômeurs sont les parasites de notre société. »**

Célestin Egalement

 

* * *

  
  
_C'est toute l’ambiguïté de la ligne politique d'Arthur Gondolin, qui semble ondoyer entre la droite et la gauche. Son soutien à loi pour le Mariage Pour Tous en surprit plus d'un. Moins d'autres, quand on sait que son frère aîné, Finn Gondolin, ancien sportif de haut niveau, est un militant actif pour les droits des homosexuels, et est connu pour sa liaison orageuse avec l'héritier de la grande maison de joaillerie Fëanor._  
  
Belin tourna lentement la tête vers Eric de la Fontaine, anxieux de sa réaction. Le visage de l'escrimeur chrétien homophobe était devenu livide.  
  
« Que... Que... Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible... », bafouilla-t-il. « Pas lui... »

 

 


	12. Premier janvier

**Premier janvier**

 

Il y avait d'abord eu le pain _blanc_ déposé devant lui. Puis les _pommes noisettes surgelées_ cuites au four, et présentées par Mme Leblond près de la dinde aux marrons, dans un beau plat argenté dont on comprenait qu'il était soit un leg familial, soit un investissement de jeunesse du même acabit que sa première machine à laver.  
  
« Vous prendrez bien un peu d'pommes noisettes avec la dinde ? », demanda la boulangère.  
  
Croisant le regard implorant de Belin, Eric de la Fontaine hocha légèrement la tête.  
  
Tandis que la femme, de ses gros doigts rosacés, remplissait son assiette pour le nourrir, dans cette action de nourrir les autres qui avait tant d'importance pour elle qu'elle en était presque mystique, Eric se rendit compte que depuis qu'il avait un nouveau colocataire, beaucoup de choses dans sa vie avaient changées.  
  
A présent, les volets du salon étaient toujours ouverts. Quand Eric n'avait pas cours, il guettait l'heure à laquelle son colocataire revenait du travail, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Lorsque il passait devant le soupirail allumé de la boulangerie au petit matin, il savait que Belin s'y trouvait, et souriait. Belin souriait souvent ! Ou il n'avait même pas besoin de sourire… Quand il se trouvait dans une pièce, c'était comme une éclaircie, et Eric se sentait joyeux et plus fort, comme après avoir bu un verre d'alcool.  
  
« Je vous en sers encore ? », demanda Mme Leblond, voyant que l'étudiant ne baissait pas son assiette déjà bien pleine.  
  
« Non, merci », répondit Eric, revenant brusquement à lui.  
  
Ce premier janvier, dans le petit salon à la tapisserie désuète de la grand-tante de Belin, le jeune homme fit son meilleur repas depuis des années...

 

 


	13. Fantaisie héroïque

**Fantaisie héroïque**

 

David Pujadas continua de lire son prompteur, de son habituel ton guilleret :

« Daesh - L'Etat Islamique annonce qu'il va éditer sa propre monnaie, le Gold Dinar, le Dinar d'Or, ancienne monnaie en cours du temps de Mahomet... »  
  
A l'écoute de cette nouvelle, l'homme d'affaires Célestin Également bondit de son siège en cuir : « Mais fichez-nous la paix, avec votre fandom ! La Syrie c'est pas le Comic-Con ! »  
  
« Tu sais ce que c'est, un fandom, papa ? », demanda sa fille aînée.  
  
« Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! Tu crois que personne te surveille, quand tu traînes sur Tumblre ? »  
  
« Teumbleur. »  
  
« Oui, Teumbleur. Et puis il faut que je me tienne au courant des nouveautés. J'ai plein de biscuits au chocolat à vendre à toutes tes amies dépressives. »  
  
Un cri adolescent répondit à cette dernière saillie. La jeune Tanya Egalement courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 


	14. Youtube

**Youtube**

 

Belin avait posé son ordinateur au bout de son lit, et complètement couché dessus, il semblait hypnotisé par le visage de la jeune femme qui emplissait tout l'écran.  
  
« Donc après avoir fait mon teint et contouré mon visage, j'applique sur mes lèvres ce magnifique baume hydratant de chez Corres... »  
  
Les yeux mi-clos, Belin ne perdait pas une miette du geste de la youtubeuse, de l'arrondissement de ses lèvres, qui se couvrirent bientôt généreusement de rouge crémeux, et qui en s'arrondissant, semblaient presque s'avancer vers l'écran. La bouche de Belin s'arrondit elle aussi, et il avança insensiblement la tête...  
  
Mais une voix masculine le fit brusquement tressauter.  
  
« Belin ? J'ai fait les courses... »  
  
Le jeune boulanger ferma d'un coup son netbook. Juste à temps car la silhouette d'Eric de la Fontaine apparut dans l'entrebaillure de la porte, qu'il venait d'ouvrir.  
  
« Je les avais déjà faites ce matin, en revenant du travail », répondit Belin.  
  
« Bin tant pis, comme ça on aura pas besoin d'y retourner avant la semaine prochaine. »  
  
Cette affirmation posée, l'escrimeur se dirigea vers la cuisine, son cabas en plastique recyclé dans les mains. Mais une vision d'horreur s'imposa à lui quand il ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Les étagères étaient remplies de bouteilles de lait entier non pasteurisé, de mottes de beurre cru, de charcuteries grasses enveloppées dans des papiers blancs, de fromages tachés de moisissures. Sans même parler de la provision de pommes de terre qui remplissait maintenant le bac à légumes. Eric crut entendre comme un meuglement de vache et le bruit des cloches dans la montagne.  
  
« Alors là... »  
  
Il délaissa le rangement des courses pour retourner sur ses pas.  
  
« Belin ! J'ai vu ce que tu as acheté ! »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Et alors tu sais que je suis au régime ! »  
  
« Pour perdre quoi ? », ironisa le fils d'agriculteur. « Un p'tit poil de graisse ? »  
  
« T'appelles ça un **poil** ?! »  
  
Il souleva son maillot, exposant son ventre.  
  
« On voit même pas mes abdominaux ! », geignit-il. « Il faut que je sèche pour qu'on les voit ! »  
  
Les joues roses, Belin haussa les épaules. A présent son écran d'ordinateur affichait une page du _Monde_.  
  
« Ça sert à rien de faire le sérieux ! Je sais que tu mates les vidéos de filles qui s'maquillent sur Youtube ! »  
  
Un bredouillement qui devait être une tentative de dénégation s'en suivit. Mais Eric était déterminé à se venger de cette offense.  
  
Il passa directement dans sa chambre, et alluma son pc. Cinq minutes plus tard, Belin recevait un message instantané sur Facebook, de la part de son colocataire.  
  
« Il faut que tu regardes cette vidéo trop cool ! »  
  
Un lien concluait cette courte missive. Belin cliqua.  
  
Il était retourné sur Youtube. Une vidéo se lança automatiquement. Elle mettait en scène une jeune femme vêtue de couleurs vives, au visage émacié, aux orbites creuses et à la voix vaseuse.  
  
« Vous avez été nombreux à me demander pourquoi je suis devenue frugivore. Et bien tout d'abord je dirais que je l'ai fait pour moi, pour ma santé. Depuis que je ne mange plus que des aliments vivants, je me sens emplie d'Energie Positive ! »  
  
Belin eut un sursaut d'indignation.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, on n'peut point s'nourrir que d'fruits », pensa-t-il. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'énergie... Les patates c'est vivant, ça donne plein d'énergie ! Et l'lard aussi... J'n'comprends rien. »  
  
Puis au fur et à mesure du déroulement de la vidéo, le visage du boulanger devint de plus en plus pâle, comme s'il était jeté dans un ascenseur descendant trop vite. La pauvre jeune fille montrait ce qu'elle mangeait tous les jours. Il n'y avait presque que des mangues et des ananas, des kiwis et des fraises... Ses clavicules ressortaient, dans l'échancrure de son t-shirt, on voyait ses côtes... Belin eut un haut-le-coeur. Il se dit qu'elle allait mourir.  
  
« Espèce de salaud ! », s'exclama-t-il.  
  
« Ah ah ah ah ! Ça t'apprendra à mettre toutes tes horreurs dans mon frigo ! », répondit Eric.  
  
« **Ton** frigo ? »  
  
« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire », balbutia le musicien.  
  
« Ouais c'est ça... J'ai bien compris ! », grogna tristement Belin.  
  
« De toute façon tu passes trop de temps sur Youtube. C'est nul en plus. »  
  
« Mais non c'est pas nul on peut apprendre plein d'choses. Comme comment s'blanchir les dents. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Oui il faut se brosser les dents avec du carbonate de soude, du citron, de l'eau oxygénée et du white spirit. »  
  
« C'est bien ce que je disais. »  
  
Mais de l'autre côté de la cloison, Eric venait de lancer une chaîne à laquelle il était abonné. Sur chacune des vidéos, un jeune homme complètement torse nu donnait des conseils de diététique et d'entraînement. De la Fontaine mit ses écouteurs, admirant les muscles de celui dont il écoutait les conseils. Qu'il aimerait être aussi musclé ! Comme Finn Gondolin, son idole... Mais un bruit le dérangea soudainement dans ses pensées. C'était une alerte mail... Belin lui écrivait qu'il venait de trouver une vidéo de Kano qui l'intéresserait. Impatient, Eric cliqua sur le lien.  
  
Il se retrouva à nouveau sur Youtube. La vidéo se lança toute seule. Elle était intitulée : **Marcel Fëanor is GAY !**.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai », déclara le bel homme aux longs cheveux roux, devant la horde de journalistes venus l'interviewer.  
  
Il portait un costume d'été élégant, et des lunettes noires devaient protéger ses yeux des flashs des photographes. Mais un détail inattendu jura bientôt avec toute cette harmonie : il leva la main droite pour rabattre une mèche de ses cheveux auburn. Or cette main n'était pas de chair. Elle était en métal, un métal argenté et ouvragé, sur lequel semblaient luire des pierres précieuses.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai », reprit-il. « Entre moi et Finn Gondolin, il y a plus que de l'amitié. Il est l'homme que j'aime depuis plus de trente ans, et que je vais bientôt épouser. »  
  
« QUOI ?!!! », barrit Eric de la Fontaine. « Mais c'est... Mais c'est n'importe quoi... Kano n'peut pas s'marier avec ce mec !! En plus il est manchot, il peut même pas faire d'escrime ! »

  
  
De l'autre côté du mur, Belin sourit... Il avait eu sa vengeance.  
  
Puis revenant à ses préoccupations du moment, il cliqua sur le moteur de recherche de Youtube. Pour y taper ces mots dans le petit rectangle :

 

_comment devenir plus grand_

 

  
  
Dans la cuisine, le cabas d'Eric de la Fontaine, rempli de courses, était resté près du frigo. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié.  
  


 


	15. L'archéologie I

**L'archéologie I**

 

« Les gens ils font des briques, ils arrêtent pas de faire des briques, et après y'a plus d'argile » commenta Belin, écologiste dans l'âme, devant History Channel.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… En plus c'est pas des briques c'est d'la roche ! »  
  
« Mais si… C'est comme en Hippopotamie, avec la tour d'Abel. »  
  
« Hein ?! Mais t'es déjà allé une fois au catéchisme, au moins ? »  
  
« Non », avoua Belin.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Le documentaire montrait à présent la campagne romaine.  
  
« Les arbres ils ont une drôle de forme dans c'pays », confia le boulanger.  
  
Eric de la Fontaine se prit la tête dans les mains.

 


	16. L'archéologie II

**L'archéologie II**

 

Essayer de suivre un documentaire historique avec Belin était toujours une épreuve pour les nerfs. Le boulanger passait son temps à faire toutes sortes de commentaires plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

_D'où vint la brusque éclosion de la civilisation égyptienne ? Quels furent ses mystérieux fondateurs, et d'où venaient-ils ?_

Eric fourragea machinalement dans le paquet de chips, et ce faisant, il constata que son colocataire restait interdit, l'index au bout des lèvres... Il réfléchissait.

« C'est p't'être  », finit-il par oser, ses grandes mains ouvertes.« C'est p't'être… »

Eric plissa les yeux.

« …l'Hippopotamie ! » termina le blond.

« Mais c'est une obsession !!!  »

 

* * *

 

En arrêt devant les portes vitrées qui donnaient accès au bâtiment massif débordant de fioritures, Belin semblait hésiter. Plusieurs fois il fit le tour du quartier, pour au final revenir se poster devant l'entrée, ne pouvant manquer les cohortes de touristes qui, moins scrupuleux que lui, s'engouffraient sans tergiverser dans le hall d'accueil.

Il hésita encore, timide. Il n'osait pas… A nouveau, il jeta un regard, furtif et envieux, à l'enseigne pleine de promesses, lettres blanches sur un fond nuageux noir et blanc. Il baissa les yeux, serra la bandoulière de son sac.

Finalement, prenant son courage avec lui, il entra, passant sous l'écriteau qui indiquait :  **MUSEE DU LOUVRE**.

  
  
Dans la salle remplie de sculptures dans laquelle il aboutit d'abord, le jeune boulanger ne put s'empêcher de constater à haute voix, devant un marbre grec : « Tout d'même, c'est bien fait ! »

Une autre statue, représentant Apollon, lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle avait la même forme de fesses que celles de son colocataire, excepté qu'elles étaient en pierre.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était venu. En dépit du plan qu'il avait pris avec lui, il ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit. Alors, avisant un homme en costume bleu et badge assis sur une chaise, il lui demanda :  
« Excusez-moi monsieur, je cherche l'Hippopotamie. »

Le gardien de salle ne répondit pas d'abord, comme interdit. Puis il demanda :

« Vous cherchez quoi ? »

« Gilles Gamesh », précisa Belin.

« Ah, les Antiquités Orientales ! C'est par là monsieur... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Belin franchissait le seuil d'un autre monde. Et l'émotion le submergea, tandis qu'il découvrait ces objets qui avaient traversé les siècles, et même des millénaires, créés jadis par d'autres humains, dans un croissant.

« J'n'arrive pas à l'croire, qu'ce soit si vieux ! », confia-t-il impromptument à un visiteur.

Puis il poursuivit sa visite, pour finalement tomber en extase, face aux deux taureaux androcéphales ailés de Dur-Sharrukin.

Un peu plus tard, on le vit entrer dans une boutique du musée, puis en ressortir avec un sac...

 

De retour chez lui, il montrait sa trouvaille à son colocataire. C'était une statuette, qui ressemblait à un sphinx ailé, mais dont la tête surmontée d'une toque était abondamment barbue et souriante. Elle avait quatre pattes fines, dont le mouvement donnait l'impression qu'elle gambadait.

« C't'une antiquité », fit Belin pour tout commentaire.

« Ça ? », répondit Eric en retournant la statuette pour en montrer l'étiquette. « C'est made in China. »

 

Belin parut vexé, dans un premier temps. Mais quelques jours plus tard, le shedu mésopotamien trônait fièrement sur l'unique étagère de sa chambre.

 


	17. La Manif pour Tous

**La Manif pour Tous**

 

  
Quand Belin Leblond entra dans l'appartement, une musique faite de chœurs, d'orgue et d'instruments à vents semblait comme planer au-dessus des murs. D'habitude, Eric écoutait ses disques au casque, dans sa chambre, mais parfois il faisait aussi fonctionner la chaîne du salon.  
  
« C'est Jean-Sébastien », pensa Belin, qui commençait à connaître.  
  
Il trouva Eric assis sur le canapé, l'air un peu hagard.  
  
« C'est bien beau cette grande musique que tu écoutes encore », dit le jeune boulanger.  
  
« La dernière fois tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas quand _ça faisait hohoho_ », rappela l'autre.  
  
« Mais là ils n'font pas hohoho. »  
  
Belin s'en retourna finir d'ôter son manteau et ses gants dans le vestibule. Il y avait toujours là les mêmes photos : Feu M. et Mme de La Fontaine en uniformes militaires, Eric tout petit et radieux, brandissant un poisson pêché aux côtés de son père, Eric enfant en robe blanche dans une église, Eric adolescent sur une photo de classe.  
  
Il alla ensuite se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis s'installa aux côtés de son colocataire. Une fois que l'air fut terminé, Eric se leva pour ranger le disque. Belin regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il y avait un papier froissé sur la table. L'intitulé le fit frémir. Bientôt il aperçut un petit drapeau rose abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, sur lequel on devinait des silhouettes de femme et petite fille en jupes, d'homme et petit garçon en pantalons, tous quatre se tenant la main...  
  
« Tu es allé à la _Manif_ », constata Belin, sur un ton de reproche.  
  
« Oui et alors? », répondit l'autre.  
  
Il tenait maintenant dans sa main un cd dont la pochette arborait un Jésus crucifié.  
  
« Je n'comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent pas laisser les gens s'marier », s'étonna Belin.  
  
« Mais c'est pas que ça ! », s'indigna Eric.  
  
Puis sa colère fut remplacée par une sorte d'expression de merlan frit : « Tu ne penses pas que c'est bien que tous les enfants aient le droit d'avoir un papa et une maman ? »  
  
« Bien si mais... »  
  
« L'aumônier qui m'avait aidé quand j'étais au lycée, il m'avait expliqué pourquoi c'est pas bien que les péd... les homos ils se marient et adoptent. »  
  
« Et il y va aussi, aux manifs ? »  
  
« Oui, il m'a même envoyé un mail hier pour que je n'oublie pas d'y aller. »  
  
« Il fait ça exprès, pour qu'il y ait plus de personnes qui y aillent », dit Belin en élevant les mains.  
  
« Ben bien sûr ! Mais il est vraiment sympa. Grâce à lui j'ai pu rester à l'internat au lycée, j'étais plus obligé de vivre tout le temps dans la famille d'accueil. »  
  
« Mais tu m'avais dit que t'aimais pas l'lycée, et qu't'y avais point d'amis. »  
  
« Oui mais c'était quand même moins pire. D'ailleurs j'écoutais souvent ça, à l'époque, quand j'étais dans la famille d'accueil. »  
  
Belin hocha la tête. Quand Eric commençait à parler mécaniquement de la Famille d'Accueil, ça ne servait à rien d'insister… Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Puis le fils de paysans osa formuler une question qui le taraudait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois :  
« Pourquoi tu as voulu partir ? »  
  
« D'où ? »  
  
« De la famille d'accueil. »  
  
« Parce que j'aimais pas. »  
  
Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Un moineau vint se poser sur la balustrade noire en fer forgé, derrière la fenêtre.  
  
« C'est le père », finit par dire Eric en un maugréement. « Il était bizarre avec moi... »  
  
Le regard du jeune homme était souvent un peu fixe, et brillant. A ce moment-là il devint complètement fixe, et lointain, comme s'il voyait devant lui quelque chose qui était invisible aux autres.  
  
« Il arrêtait pas de me regarder, et de dire que j'étais "joli", et des trucs sexuels. Il a même appelé le chat comme moi parce qu'il disait qu'on avait les mêmes yeux... Y'avait pas de poignée à la porte de la salle de bains, et une fois j'ai vu qu'il me regardait quand je prenais ma douche. »  
  
« Mais la femme, elle n'disait rien ? »  
  
« Non… Elle disait jamais rien. Elle m'a jamais défendu. Elle était alcoolique en plus… »  
  
Il y eut soudain un bruit liquide bizarre, comme quand on retire la bonde d'un lavabo rempli d'eau.  
  
Eric regarda à sa gauche ; c'était Belin qui avait fondu en larmes.  
  
« Pauvr' 'ric », balbutiait le boulanger. « D'bord ses parents qu' meurent quand il est p'tiot, et après… Un pédophile ! »  
  
« Mais vos parents aussi ils sont morts ! Et un pédophile ? Quel pédophile ? »  
  
La réponse de Belin fut incompréhensible, noyée dans les larmes.  
  
« Mais faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu ! »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, Eric lui tapota dans le dos du bout de la main, pour essayer de le réconforter.  
  
« Ça va aller… »  
  
Mais Belin continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 

 

 


	18. Les Mains I

Dans l'entrée du grand magasin des Champs Elysées, des vendeurs habillés de noir les saluèrent, tout en leur tendant un panier, mais Eric de la Fontaine ne sembla pas les voir. Il poursuivit son trajet en ligne droite.  
  
« Bonjour... », répondit Belin, presque sur le ton de l'excuse.  
  
Puis il rattrapa Eric qui se trouvait déjà devant une étagère remplie de bouteilles de parfum Hermès.  
  
« C'est fou, ils ont l'eau de toilette et l'eau déodorante, mais pas l'eau de parfum... », dit-il à Belin.  
  
« Y'a une différence ? »  
  
Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans ne se parfumait qu'avec de l'Eau Jeune achetée en supermarché, ou bien l'eau de cologne que lui offrait sa grand-tante à Noël.  
  
« Hé bien ça n'a rien à voir. »  
  
« Puis-je vous aider ? », demanda un vendeur.  
  
« Oui, je cherche l'eau de parfum pour ce flacon. »  
  
« Je vais regarder si il nous en reste. »  
  
Le vendeur se baissa pour regarder dans le tiroir qui se trouvait au bas de l'étagère.  
  
Pressentant une situation embarrassante et douloureuse, Belin se mit à regarder ses pieds, puis ses mains. Elles étaient desséchées et gercées par le froid. Une gondole pleine de laits de toilette de toutes les couleurs accrocha alors sa vue, et il décida d'abandonner lâchement le vendeur à son triste sort.  
  
Une profusion de couleurs, de goûts et de parfums s'offrant à lui, il se retrouva interdit devant un tel choix.  
  
« On s'croirait dans une confiserie », songea-t-il. « J'vais essayer celui à la fraise. »  
  
Il se saisit de la bouteille sur laquelle avait été collée l'étiquette « échantillon », la décapsula et la renifla.  
  
« Ça sent bien bon. »  
  
Tout en couvant des yeux Eric, qui était manifestement en train de morigéner le vendeur, il s'enduisit le dos de la main du lait rose. Malheureusement, si le produit sentait bon (bon comme une fille ?), il sentit aussitôt des picotements sur les gerçures.  
  
Il essaya alors celui à la vanille... pour le même résultat.  
  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? », fit tout à coup une voix dans son dos.  
  
Belin se retourna, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme habillée de noir dont les cheveux étaient attachés en un petit chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Ses cils étaient démesurément longs, sa bouche brillait comme si on l'avait vernie, et la peau de son visage était orange, avec une touche de rose sur les joues. Celles de Belin rougirent.  
  
« J'cherche une crème pour les mains », expliqua le boulanger, timidement.  
  
Voyant ses paluches abîmées, la vendeuse eut presque un haut-le-corps.  
  
« Oh, mais il ne faut pas prendre ça... »  
  
« Alors c'lui à la myrtille ? », s'enquit Belin.  
  
« Non, il vous faut une crème spéciale. Suivez-moi. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers l'espace parapharmacie. Le jeune homme la suivit, docile.  
  
« Voilà », dit-elle en prenant un tube de crème blanc et bleu.  
  
Puis elle lui prit la main gauche, ce qui surprit Belin. Elle y déposa une noisette de crème, qu'elle se mit alors à masser, pour la faire pénétrer, de sa propre main fine et délicate, aux ongles roses taillés en amandes.  
  
Belin se sentit drôle, et il rougit complètement.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Ça n'me pique plus la peau cette fois. »  
  
« Elle est bien nourrissante, et elle est préventive. Il y aussi un indice de protection solaire »  
  
Mais s'apercevant de la rougeur du client, elle sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Elle alla lui chercher un panier. Percevant son embarras, Belin bredouilla un « merci » et déposa son tube de crème dans le panier. Puis il se mit en route vers les caisses.  
  
« Ah, t'es là ! », fit une voix soulagée.  
  
C'était Eric, mais lui avait les mains vides.  
  
« Tu as trouvé ton Eau ? », s'enquit Belin.  
  
« Non, je vais devoir la commander sur internet. Hum… Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de draguer les vendeuses. »  
  
« Non », dit Belin. « J'avais besoin d'une crème pour les mains. » Mais donnant cette réponse, il ne put s'empêcher d'en regarder une qui s'était baissée pour ranger un étalage.  
  
« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi mort de faim ! », s'irrita Eric.  
  
« On vient de manger », répondit Belin.  
  
« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »  
  
Quand ils furent sortis, Belin sortit sa crème de son petit sac et s'en enduisit copieusement les mains.  
  
« Tu en aurais moins besoin si tu avais des gants. »  
  
« Il faut que j'en achète », confirma le jeune homme blond.  
  
Ils descendirent l'avenue, puis passant devant un passage couvert, il décidèrent de le visiter.  
  
« Tiens, regarde ! », fit Eric.  
  
Il montrait du doigt une boutique à la devanture surannée. Au-dessus de la vitrine, on pouvait lire ce titre vieilli : **_Marchand de gants_**.  
  
« Ce ne doit pas être un peu cher ? », s'inquiéta Belin.  
  
« Peut-être plus qu'ailleurs, mais au moins ce sera de la qualité. »  
  
Belin acquiesçant, ils entrèrent dans l'échoppe.

 


	19. Les Mains II

 

Quand il revint de son cours de musicologie, Eric de la Fontaine avisa son colocataire affalé sur le canapé du salon, occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone, les joues hautes.  
  
« Ne me dis pas tu vois toujours cette vieille dégoûtante de la boutique de gants... »  
  
« Si », avoua Belin, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air piteux du tout.  
  
« Elle a quel âge déjà ? »  
  
« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 22 ans. »  
  
« Tu peux bien en ajouter au moins dix de plus ! Elle te connaît même pas, elle s'intéresse à toi jusque parce que tu es plus jeune et qu'elle fait un complexe et... »  
  
Belin haussa les épaules.  
  
« C'est des cannibales ces gens-là... », geignit Eric. « On dirait qu'ils n'ont plus d'âme. »

 

 


	20. Monsieur Météo

 

Belin Leblond s'intéressait souvent à la météo, au contraire d'Eric de la Fontaine, mais ce jour-là, pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'air bien plus attentif que d'habitude.  
  
« Dis donc », fit remarquer soudain son colocataire en s'agitant sur le canapé, « elle pourrait venir en maillot de bain, tant qu'elle y est ! Regarde, on lui voit tout ! »  
  
En effet, Belin regardait. La miss météo, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, portait un haut sans manches déboutonné jusqu'au niveau des coudes, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe.  
  
« J'n'vois pas où est le problème », argumenta Belin.  
  
« Ben c'est sûr ! Tu t'rinces bien l'oeil comme d'habitude ! D'ailleurs ils mettent toujours des filles à moitié à poil… Pourquoi ils mettraient pas des hommes, aussi ? »  
  
« Tu veux des hommes en petite tenue pour pouvoir les regarder ? », répondit malicieusement Belin.  
  
Les joues d'Eric devinrent roses, comme deux pétales sur son visage blanc.  
  
« Non… C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire ! »  
  
Le jeune boulanger croisa les bras.  
  
« Moi j'en suis point sûr », ironisa-t-il.  
  
  
  
De toute façon, Eric ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'enquérir du temps qu'il allait faire. Souvent, les prévisions étaient fausses. Et puis quand bien même il pleuvrait ou ferait plus froid ou chaud que d'habitude, pour le savoir, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre.  
  
Cela dit, ce soir-là, il avait décidé de la regarder, avant de se coucher. Ou en fait, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était venu à la regarder, et cela sur une chaîne qui n'en diffusait pas à sa connaissance. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était tard.  
  
Le fait le plus remarquable cependant, c'était que pour une fois, un homme jeune présentait ce programme. Et il n'était pas en costume : il portait une tenue d'été, short et chemisette laissant voir une partie de ses bras et de ses cuisses.  
  
Par ailleurs, il avait aussi les cheveux longs et une légère barbe. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. En fait, il était blond avec des yeux clairs. Eric se fit soudain la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à Belin, et au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, le présentateur sembla lui ressembler plus encore.  
  
Mais sa voix était différente, plus grave, plus...  
  
« Bonne nouvelle », dit l'animateur en souriant, « sur la moitié Nord, il fera soleil tout le week-end. »  
  
Et là, plutôt que de montrer les petits soleils qui étaient affichés sur la carte, il détacha ses cheveux d'or en les secouant. Ils se rabattirent sur son visage en chatoyant.  
  
« Les températures seront également en hausse. Ce sera comme une journée d'été en avril… Il fera bien chaud, au-dessus de 25 degrés. »  
  
La carte des températures s'afficha. Mais le jeune homme blond ne les désigna pas de la main ; à la place, il ouvrit sa chemise, et sa main, il la passa sur son torse, qu'il avait ample et couvert d'un poil doré.  
  
Eric s'agita dans son lit ; mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand…  
  
« Dans le Sud, hélas, ce sera beaucoup moins agréable. Des averses sont à prévoir sur l'Aquitaine et l'Auvergne. »  
  
On lui passa une bouteille d'eau, avec laquelle il s'aspergea.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis trempé maintenant… Who ! Quelqu'un peut me passer une serviette ? »  
  
Il fut bientôt exaucé. Ses vêtements lui collaient maintenant au corps, et sa peau était couverte de gouttelettes d'eau qui ressemblaient à de la sueur.  
  
« C'est quoi ce truc de malades ? », s'exclama Eric. Il tendit la main pour attraper la télécommande et changer de chaîne, mais elle était introuvable.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le Monsieur Météo s'essuyait lentement avec la serviette rouge, avec de grands gestes doux, sur ses muscles, sa peau mouillée, son torse…  
  
« Et maintenant, la Côte d'Azur ! », finit-il par enchaîner, quand il fut un peu plus sec. « Il va neiger. »  
  
Il décapsula une bouteille de lait, en but au goulot, puis s'en aspergea comme un dératé.  
  
  
Eric se réveilla en sursaut, enroulé dans sa couette grise. Il n'y avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre. Juste un poster de Magloire au mur, et de Finn Gondolin en tenue d'escrime, son casque sous le bras, ses dreadlocks noires tressées de laine jaune.  
  
Heureusement, une demi-heure plus tard, il avait déjà oublié ce rêve. **  
**


	21. Les Mains III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur l'arbre à drabbles d'Alakenos sur Livejournal.

Abattu, un saucisson dans une main et un couteau Laguiole dans l'autre, ce fut ainsi qu'Eric de la Fontaine trouva son ami Belin quand il rentra de l'université.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois pleurer en mangeant du saucisson ! »

Le boulanger ne répondit d'abord pas. Il se contenta de mordre dans la tranche qu'il venait de couper, en avalant trois de ses larmes au passage.

Puis il lâcha : « Elle veut plus m'voir… »

« Qui ça ? »

« La gantière. »

« Bon débarras. »

« Mais moi j'l'aimais », pleura Belin.

« Non… Tu n'étais pour elle qu'une Main. »

 


	22. La philosophie

 

Un soir de semaine comme tant d'autres, Laurent Findel faisait quelques courses au Monoprix de son quartier, son panier rempli de produits sans gluten sous le bras gauche, et l'autre tendu, la pointe des doigts hésitant, d'un shampoing pour cheveux blonds éclaircissant à l'autre. Lequel choisir ? Aucun n'était avare de promesse : éclaircissement naturel, hydratation, brillance, souplesse, « kiss by the sun », plage, illuminat...  
  
« Moi je prends celui-là », dit soudain une voix derrière lui. « Ça m'évite d'avoir l'air rousse. »  
  
L'ancien champion d'escrime se retourna. C'était une ravissante jeune femme, aux cheveux qu'il qualifierait de « blonds vénitiens », et aux yeux très clairs, qui venait de lui parler. Elle n'avait pas de panier ou de caddie, juste un rouleau de papier cadeau à la main, et un sac cabas en cuir porté sur l'épaule.  
  
« Je ne vous ai pas déjà vue quelque part ? », se demanda Laurent Findel à haute voix.  
  
« Peut-être… Je crois que nous habitons dans le même immeuble. »  
  
« Oh. Laurent Findel, je suis enchanté. »  
  
« Nina Lodh. »  
  
En un instant, charmé par ce sourire, les yeux de l'escrimeur blond captèrent les longs cils, l'arrondi de la lèvre inférieure, la poitrine saillant sous le haut cache-coeur, le renflement élégant des hanches sous la taille.  _Elle a l'air si aimable et sympathique_ , conclut-il.  
  
« Ainsi… Vous me conseillez celui-ci ? »  
  
« Absolument. Il est un peu plus cher, mais vraiment efficace. »  
  
« Hé bien… Merci. »  
  
« Je vous en prie. Il faut bien qu'on s'entraide ! »  
  
Puis elle fit volte-face et remonta le rayon vers l'allée centrale d'une démarche à la fois aérienne et chaloupée, ses cheveux brillants rebondissant sur son dos – un trajet dont Laurent Findel ne perdit pas une miette.  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il rangea le shampoing dans son panier, puis décida de faire un dernier arrêt au rayon des graines et fruits secs. Cependant, il ne cessait de penser à la rencontre qu'il venait de faire… N'était-elle pas merveilleuse ? Comme légèrement ivre, il prit place dans la première file venue, aux caisses.  
  
« Décidément... »  
  
Nina Lodh, qui se trouvait juste devant lui, lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
« Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », répondit Laurent Findel maladroitement.  
  
Ou en tout cas il eut l'impression d'être très maladroit intérieurement, alors que quelqu'un d'autre aurait tout simplement eu l'impression qu'il faisait une plaisanterie.  
  
« Vous aimez les amandes ? », fit-elle remarquer.  
  
« J'avoue… C'est mon péché mignon. »  
  
« Moi aussi j'adore ça… »  
  
L'entraîneur était vraiment sous le charme. Il sentait même une légère sensation électrique descendre son corps… Il se passait indéniablement quelque chose entre eux.  
  
Est-ce qu'il devait maintenant… proposer quelque chose à Nina ? L'inviter à boire un verre, peut-être ?  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que ses yeux accrochèrent le contenu du sac cabas de la jeune femme, qui avait quitté son épaule, et reposait maintenant sur le carrelage du supermarché. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais un livre en dépassait, avec un marque-page de librairie à son milieu. Ainsi, Nina Lodh lisait quelque chose en ce moment... Peut-être un roman qu'il connaissait, voire appréciait ? De quoi relancer la conversation, et se trouver peut-être un autre intérêt commun ? Mais Laurent Findel pâlit d'un coup. Le titre du livre était caché, seules étaient visibles les lettres composant le nom de l'auteur.  
  
Des lettres qui, dans le monde entier, étaient synonymes de terreur...

  
**JACQUES DERRIDA**


	23. La philosophie II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une sorte de spoiler sur l'histoire principale.

 

Aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard pour son premier rendez-vous chez lui avec Nina Lodh, sa charmante voisine.  
  
Laurent Findel avait particulièrement pris soin de ses cheveux, pour qu'ils aient des ondulations douces et naturelles, et de beaux reflets dorés. Il avait demandé à la femme de ménage de mettre les bouchées doubles, pour que tout soit impeccable. Après son départ, il avait lui-même retapé les coussins, et fait brûler des bougies parfumées à la vanille – sa senteur favorite. Puis il avait disposé un bouquet de roses fraîches sur la table du salon. Enfin, il avait négligemment entassé deux ou trois dizaines d'ouvrages philosophiques, sur une étagère, achetés d'occasion.

 

* * *

  
Une main tenant le combiné, et l'autre occupée à touiller une casserole de farfalles, Nina Lodh attendait que son frère aîné, si occupé par son poste de premier adjoint au maire, daigne lui répondre.  
  
« Allô Nina ? »  
  
« Enfin ! »  
  
« C'est urgent ? »  
  
« Complètement ! J'ai fait la connaissance d'un de mes voisins… Il est si beau que c'est un crime. »  
  
« Très bien… Et tu penses que ça va être sérieux entre vous ? »  
  
« Qui a parlé de moi ? Il est gay, et nous avons sympathisé. Il m'a même invitée chez lui. Oh, je suis sûr qu'il te plairait ! Il adore la philosophie. »

 


	24. Politique II

 

Dans son bureau de l'hôtel de ville, Arthur Gondolin, le maire de Paris, était occupé à faire les cent pas devant un poste de télévision, sur lequel apparaissait le visage d'un homme brun à la mine austère et aux sourcils épais.  
  
« Mais il va tous nous faire perdre, avec ses conneries ! »  
  
Sven Lodh, son premier adjoint, se leva de son fauteuil Louis XV, les mains jointes, le visage solennel.  
  
« Monsieur le Maire, peut-être est-il temps, que le parti se rassemble derrière une autre figure. Une figure qui saura rassembler son camp et au-delà, la France, plutôt que se reposer sur le soutien inconditionnel d'une faction. Un homme pourvu d'une vision pour l'avenir, capable d'anticiper sur le long terme. Un homme populaire et proche des gens, qui a su prouver son savoir-faire dans la ville qu'il administrait. »  
  
« Vous ! », réalisa Gondolin.  
  
« Mais non, vous ! »  
  
« Ah non ! Déjà que maire de Paris, faut voir les emmerdements que c'est… Entre tous ces cons qu'il faut supporter, et ma promesse de me baigner dans la Seine que je n'aurais jamais dû faire... Non non non, d'ailleurs, après la fin de mon mandat, je crois que je vais arrêter la politique. Ça m'a rendu dépressif ce truc-là. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Oui… Parfois, je me dis que j'ai surtout suivi cette voie pour faire comme mon père… En réalité, j'aimerais bien reprendre mon ancien métier d'architecte, et me remettre à la ferronnerie… Avoir plus de temps pour lire, aussi. Et être tranquille ! Il faudrait que je me trouve une petite vallée dépeuplée, au milieu de nulle part… Je réaliserai mon projet de villa que j'ai toujours eu… Ou pourquoi pas, un village entier. Oui, un village écologique, comme Ellen l'aurait rêvé ! »  
  
Sven Lodh avait l'air songeur.  
  
« Je pourrai vous accompagner ? »

 


	25. Le cactus

 

La cuillère à thé remplie d'eau, tenue par Arthur Gondolin, s'approcha lentement du petit cactus en pot surmonté d'une fleur rose, puis déposa son contenu juste à son pied, sans le renverser. Cette opération de maintenance faite, le maire repositionna la petite plante sur son bureau.  
  
« Il me rappelle Ellen », dit-il affectueusement.  
  
Son adjoint fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Il faut faire attention à ne pas lui donner trop d'eau », expliqua le maire.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que qu'elle a grandi dans le désert, dans un endroit où il n'y en avait presque pas. Elle n'est pas habituée. »  
  
Il caressa du bout des doigts les épines du cactus.

 


	26. Le bar

 

Malgré la canicule, Eric de la Fontaine ne portait jamais de short. Belin, en revanche, avait pris ses aises : il déambulait dans Paris vêtu d'un seul maillot blanc très décolleté et d'un court short kaki, l'ensemble recouvrant son corps musclé comme la fine couche de glaçage d'un appétissant gâteau.  
  
Et le soleil lui allait bien : il faisait chatoyer ses cheveux, ses cils, les poils de son torse découvert par le col en V, ceux de ses jambes solides, et toute la peau de son corps trapu aux proportions harmonieuses – du moins dans l'esprit de son colocataire.  
  
« J'ai trop envie de pisser », dit brusquement Eric.  
  
« Et moi j'ai soif. »  
  
« On n'a qu'à aller dans ce bar ! »  
  
Il désignait le premier café visible sur le trottoir d'en face. Quelques instant plus tard, ils y trouvaient à l'intérieur une obscurité rafraîchissante.  
  
« Je vais aux toilettes », dit Eric. « Tu me prends un coca light ? »  
  
Belin opina du chef. Machinalement, il consulta la carte des boissons. Il fut surpris d'y voir quelques photos d'hommes en postures lascives, ainsi que des drapeaux arc-en-ciel. Il leva la tête. Il y en avait aussi sur les murs… Et au bar, se trouvait un client, dans la deuxième partie de vingtaine, qui le regardait avec attention. Saisissant que Belin l'avait vu, il quitta sa place et s'approcha de lui, souriant.  
  
« Bonjour, moi c'est Sami », dit-il. « Écoute, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude… Mais le garçon avec qui tu es arrivé… Vous êtes ensemble ? »  
  
Se méprenant sur le sens de la question, Belin répondit : « Oui, nous le sommes. »  
  
L'homme se passa une main derrière la tête.  
  
« Arf, j'aurais dû m'en douter… C'est toujours pareil... Tant pis ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est toujours pareil ? », demanda d'un coup une voix dont le ton à lui seul fit descendre à Paris le baromètre d'une dizaine de degrés.  
  
C'était Eric, manifestement revenu des toilettes, et qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de Sami.  
  
« Rien rien... »  
  
« Viens Belin, on s'en va. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas –  »  
  
« On s'en va je te dis. »  
  
Il le prit par le bras et ils sortirent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a démangé ? Il avait l'air bien sympathique. »  
  
« Sympathique ? Il te dévorait des yeux ! » s'indigna Eric, en le dévorant des yeux.  
  
« C'est ton imagination. Il m'a juste demandé si on était ensemble. »  
  
Eric rougit.  
  
« Ben oui c'est un gay ! T'a pas vu que c'était un bar de pédés ? »  
  
« Si mais p't-être que lui n'l'était point. »  
  
« Arrête ! Il arrêtait pas de regarder ton torse », dit Eric en regardant son torse.  
  
Belin rajusta son décolleté.  
  
Ils se remirent en marche.  
  
« Faut en trouver un autre et qu'on fasse bien attention qu'il n'y a pas de petits drapeaux en devanture » dit Eric.

 


	27. La philosophie III

 

Le téléphone mobile de l'adjoint du maire s'était remis à vibrer sur son bureau. Son propriétaire hésita quelques instants, puis décrocha.

« Oui Nina ? »

« J'ai recroisé Laurent ce matin... Il m'a invitée à une fête costumée qu'il va donner chez lui. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec mon frère et il a accepté ! »

« Quand ça ? »

« Samedi soir…. »

« Je ne peux pas ce samedi... »

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux ! »

« Et de toute façon je n'ai pas de costume. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir déguisé en politicien. »

Sven Lodh toussa.

« Allez… Pour me faire plaisir… », insista sa sœur. « Si tu savais, il est tellement beau ! J'ai vu une photo de lui quand il était plus jeune, et qu'il avait les cheveux longs… On aurait dit Robert Plant ! »

« Décidément… Il aime la philosophie, il a des cheveux exceptionnels… »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il faisait de l'escrime ? »

 


End file.
